my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Badger
Honey Badger is a Quirk which is used by Hachi Mitsu. Information Honey Badger is classified as a Transformation Quirk. It gives Mitsu the ability to transform into a half honey badger-like state. A permanent effect this Quirk has on Mitsu is that she lacks a sense of fear, unable to feel it ever since her Quirk first manifested, regardless if she transforms or not. Usage Limitations * Transforming uses up body fat. * Maintaining her transformation slowly lowers her blood sugar. Techniques Badger Nails: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming her fingernails, them becoming almost the length of her fingers, becoming extremely sharp, as well as becoming more durable. Uses a minimal amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Claw: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming one of her forearms and hands. The forearm gains an increase in strength and gains great defense from the hide covering it, as well as gaining her usual long, sharp, and durable fingernails. Uses a small amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Arm: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming one arm, stopping before her shoulder. The arm gains an increase in strength and gains great defense from the hide covering it, as well as gaining her usual long, sharp, and durable fingernails. Using this won't tear her sleeves. Uses a moderate amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Senses: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming things that enhance her senses, such as her eyes, ears, and nose. Her eyes glowing red, her ears becoming that of a honey badger on top of her head, although her nose doesn't see any change with its appearance. In this state, the distance she can see and see clearly is increased, she can see in the dark, her hearing is increased, and her sense of smell is increased. This allows her to more easily detect or track people. Uses a moderate amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Full Badger: Mitsu transforms into her Honey Badger form, truly using her Quirk's power rather than just partial transformations. Her body becomes partially covered in a thick, durable hide. These areas being half of her the back of and sides of her neck, her shoulders, her back, the sides of her torso, the outer part of her upper arms, her forearms, her hands, and every part of her leg below her thigh. Her ears and a short tail that she gains are also covered in this hide. This all provides a very strong defense covering to those areas. Other than her many well-protected areas, she also gains a huge increase in her speed, strength, agility, flexibility, sight, hearing, sense of smell, and her animal instincts. She also gains her long, sharp, and durable fingernails and her many sharp fangs. Uses a large amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Super Moves Werebadger: Mitsu transforms beyond her Full Badger state. Her skin becomes brown and the fur in her Full Badger state now covers her legs and hips completely and her hair grows longer and wilder, it's defensive capability increasing. However, she loses the hide covering her elbow and upper arm completely. Her speed, strength, agility, flexibility, sight, hearing, sense of smell, and especially her animal instincts all gain an increase. Her personality in this state becomes much more animalistic and wild. If she doesn't properly control herself, she loses most of her sanity while in this state, attacking allies and enemies alike. Uses an even larger amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Gallery HoneyBadger Partial-Transformation-Nails.gif|Mitsu using Badger Nails and transforming her eyes HoneyBadger Partial Transformation Claw.jpg|Mitsu using Badger Claw HachiMitsuBadger.png|Mitsu using Badger Senses and transforming her neck HachiMitsu Partial Transformations.jpg|Mitsu using Badger Arm on both her arms and Badger Senses HachiMitsu 2 Badger Claws and Badger Senses.jpg|Mitsu using Badger Arm on both her arms, Badger Senses, and transforming her neck. Mitsu's Hero Costume.png|Mitsu in her Hero Costume while she uses Full Badger Hachi Mitsu FullBadger HeroCostume.png|Mitsu in her Hero Costume while she uses Full Badger HachiMitsuBadgerCloseUp.png|Mitsu in her Full Badger state Hachi Mitsu Werebadger.jpg|Mitsu in her Werebadger state Hachi Mitsu Werebadger2.jpg|Mitsu in her Werebadger state Hachi Mitsu WerebadgerFull.jpg|Mitsu in her Werebadger state Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility against Fear Quirks that cause fear or rely on others fear due to her being unable to feel fear. Bad Trivia * Honey Badger is based on Uzaki Hitomi's abilities from the series Killing Bites.Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe